


Kiss

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cinnamon Kisses, First Kiss, Ice Cream Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The general consensus was that, while Axel tasted solely of cinnamon, Roxas generally tasted like sea-salt ice cream.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Kissing.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

The general consensus was that, while Axel tasted solely of cinnamon, Roxas generally tasted like sea-salt ice cream.

At least, it was their consensus.

Roxas pushes up into the kiss, fingers slipping up Axel's chest to settle into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

Their noses bump together and Axel's tongue flicks over Roxas's bottom lip.

Roxas parts his lips with a small sigh, closes his eyes, fingers tightening around the cloth between his fingers.

Their first kiss had been quick and cold, because they were eating ice cream, and a shock to both of them because Roxas's face went bright red and Axel didn't blush but simply looked astounded that he had done that.

Their second kiss had happened seconds after their first kiss, and it hadn't been quick and it hadn't been cold for very long, either, their breaths warming each of their mouths as Roxas leaned closer, pressing into Axel's presence, pressing into the tingling sensation that came from Axel's lips against his, soft, and supple, and tasting somehow _not_ like sea-salt when they were sitting there licking on sea-salt ice cream, but maybe more spicy, maybe a little bit warmer.

And Axel's had lips parted, capturing Roxas's lower lip, and suckling lightly, and Roxas gasped into Axel's open mouth and their breaths intermingled with salt and cinnamon before Axel's tongue swept forward, gliding along the expanse of Roxas's lip before slipping inside and Roxas shivered all over, pressing forward even closer to return the kiss eagerly, Axel's kiss stuttering a bit from Roxas leaning against him, and Roxas accidentally bit Axel's lip in his haste and tasted his blood against his teeth, but it didn't matter because those things were _superficial_.

Axel's lips still against Roxas's and Roxas opens his eyes again, flicking up a bit to meet green with a curious look.

But Axel just smiles and presses his lips gently back to Roxas's before pulling away again, not giving Roxas time to react. Butterfly kisses.

Axel does it again and Roxas giggles because it makes his lips tickle and he reaches up to slip his hand behind Axel's neck.

Roxas tips his head up and stretches a bit, closing the gap between them with a soft peck.

He isn't sure that knows all the different types of kissing, or even if there are any. He knows there's differences, though: frantic, passionate, deep, soft, a peck on the lips or a nuzzle of noses. There's French kissing and butterfly kisses and languid kisses up and down his spine when Axel thinks he's sleeping in the morning.

Axel's kisses are his favourite kind of kisses in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time with this and it should have been one of the easiest. x'D  
> Either way, I actually really love it now.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ , because it belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
